Once Upon A Dream
by J. Jackal
Summary: It's Ben and Mal's first anniversary as a couple. Find out what Ben did for Mal on their special day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants (Movie) or the Isle of the lost (Book)**

 **AN: Based on the book by Melissa De La Cruz and Disney Channel original movie Descendants directed by Kenny Ortega.**

* * *

While Mal was still in the Isle of the Lost, she constantly dreamed about a prince in a blue shirt with a small golden crest, he has a tousled honey-brown hair, and painfully handsome smile that melted hearts and made all the girls swoon; she still remembered that she was having a picnic with him in the Enchanted Lake, which you can only find in the United States of Auradon. It didn't click to her until today.

Today is King Ben and Mal's first anniversary. Ben took her to the Enchanted Lake where they had their first date. "Mal, you okay?" he asked her once she noticed her in a daydream state "What are you thinking about?" he asked "Nothing, just a dream I remembered" she replied coming back to reality "Am I in that dream?" he asked her in a joking way while having a smirk plastered on his face "You could say that" she replied "What did you dreamed about?" he asked curious "You and Me having a picnic on the Enchanted Lake" she simply described "I think your describing our date today Mal" he chuckled "No, I meant, I dreamed about you and me here but we're just friends" she told him " Well, you're not just my friend but also my girl girlfriend" he told her while wrapping his arm around her "So does that mean that you fantasize about me while you were still on the isle?" he asked smirking "No, I do not fantasize about you, although I do dream this scene constantly back then." She defended "Just admit it, you fantasize about me" he teased "Don't be so full or yourself" she told him "Come on, just admit that you fantasize about me" he teased "No, I don't" she defended both of them now standing at the edge of the lake "Yes, you do" he teased again "No, I don't" Mal defended while she playfully pushed him a little bit but Ben unfortunately fell to the lake "Oh my gosh, Ben are you okay?" she asked worried helping him up trying so hard not to get herself wet "You're paying for that" he said and tried to embrace her but she ran away from him before he could even try. They ran around in circles until Ben used him beast strength and captured her then jumped in the lake "Ben I can't swim!" she screamed holding onto him tighter "It's okay Mal, I won't let you go" he chuckled at her panic state. "It's not funny Benjamin Florian" she scolded him not noticing how close they are but he noticed it though and hold onto her waist tighter and kissed her on the lips. After a few minutes they broke apart for air "What was that for?" she asked "Can't I just kiss my girlfriend because she's beautiful?" he asked back "Cheesy" she replied then he swam back to the gazebo with her on his back "Would you believe me if I told you that I know you once upon a dream?" he asked "You dreamt about me?" she asked in disbelief "Why do you think I proclaimed that the sons and daughters of villains should be given a chance to live here in Auradon?" he asked back "Because you're trying to a nice king to be" she guessed "Maybe" he told her while sitting next to her "I dreamt about a girl with purple hair and green eyes glittering in the dark with a sly smile of mischief on her lips." He started explaining his dream to her, their feets dangling at the lake "In my dream, you helped me up when I fell and I thought that the offspring of the villains doesn't deserve to be treated the way their parents are treated" he told her caressing her cheek "People are not born to be evil, a person chooses it" he said "You speak like a king" she said "I have to be, I am one after all" he joked and they both laughed "Mal, I'm thinking about another proclamation" he told her seriously "I'm thinking about of proclaiming that every toddler from Isle of the lost that turns 7 should be transferred to Auradon so they'll grow up to be good instead of evil" he told her "I think that is a really good idea" she agreed to him "But you know, a king cannot function well without a queen" he told her staring straight at her eyes "What do you mean?" she asked confused "Mal" he said taking his signet ring from her right pointer finger then holding her left hand while raising the ring on the other hand "Would you do me the greatest honor of being my queen?" he asked "Ben we're only seventeen" she said shocked "I know, we don't have to rush into having a family; we'll think about it after we graduate" he explained "Mal, I want you to be my happily ever after" he stated "Will you marry me?" he asked. Mal thought about it for a little while; she's young and she can do so many things, at the same time she loves Ben and wanted to be his queen, but what if she's not good enough? "What if I'm not good enough?" she asked "You'll be fine" he replied tucking her hair behind her ear "Yes, I'll be your queen" she replied "Yes?" he asked "Yes!" he screamed out loud slipping the ring on her left ring finger and picked her up and kissed her full on the lips "I love you Mal, did I mention that?" he asked "Yes, you did" she replied laughing "I love you too" she told him.

Ben and Mal stayed at the Enchanted Lake until dinner time. They talked about what they would want to happen on their wedding day. By the time they got back on their separate rooms, they still can't wipe off the smile on their face. For Mal, she was very happy to be engaged to someone who let her experience first times in her life; first love, first date, first kiss. Ben is the one who taught her how to love and to show the people in Auradon that Jay, Carlos, Evie, and her are not villains just because their parents are one. For Ben, he's very happy to be engaged to the person he loves the most and not just because their parents set them up. By the time they lay down on their beds, they kept replaying the event of the day on their minds. That's just what love can do to people.


End file.
